


Harry Disapproves

by susiedrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Humor, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiedrae/pseuds/susiedrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always knew that being friends with Hermione would bring him into contact with certain literature that he would have otherwise avoided. Normally the books she had with her were relatively safe tomes of history and spellwork, but every now and then she would falter. One-shots in which Harry reads and reviews books. Included: "Twilight" and "A Separate Peace." May add more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twilight

Harry looked at the two books Hermione had slid across the table to him. One of the two demanded his immediate attention, but he could not simply ignore the second. There was too much feedback, both positive and negative, regarding it.

"They were in Bathilda's sitting room, just lying on the end table... This note was stuck on top of them... ' _Dear Batty, Thank you for your help. Here's a copy of the book, hope you like it. You said everything, even if you don't remember it. Oh, and I positively_ loved _this book! I thought it would work as a little thank-you. Rita',_ " Hermione read aloud.

Harry stared blankly at the first book before deciding that _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ could wait a few minutes. After all, there was sure to be nothing startling- such as the discovery of Dumbledore's close ties with various Dark Lords- that would completely change his plans and his views on the late Headmaster.

And so, he opened the second book. The book's spine was stiff with disuse.

With some trepidation, Harry began to read aloud.

"' _I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, it the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to-'_ What's this rubbish?"

"It's-" Hermione began, her voice a strange combination of fear and disgust. " _Twilight_."

Harry slammed the book shut, grimacing at the cover before throwing the book unceremoniously over his shoulder.

"The girls at Hogwarts never would be quiet about it, so I was a bit curious," Hermione admitted, her voice now nervous. Harry looked up at her and realized that she was probably still scared that he was angry at her for breaking his wand in the escape. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll never understand girls," he declared. He glanced up at her quickly before his eyes shot back to Rita Skeeter's latest bestseller. "Here goes nothing," he said, reaching for the book.


	2. A Separate Peace

"You've got to stop doing this to me, Hermione," Harry groaned, shutting the book. Hermione reddened indignantly.

"I didn't _make_ you read it!" she exclaimed. Harry shot her a withering glance and Hermione crossed her arms. "I didn't!"

"You have, just indirectly. You got Ginny absolutely addicted to this book. It makes me look bad if I haven't a clue what she's talking about," he grimaced. Hermione grinned in victory.

"See? _Someone_ has a good taste in books!"

Harry sent her a dead-serious look.

"Hermione. She made it through four chapters of _Twilight_. That says _everything_ about her taste in books. And I don't see how-" Harry paused to glance at the cover of the book, " _A Separate Peace_ is such a good book."

"What are you talking about? It is about-"

"Hermione, it got better once the guy died," Harry interrupted. "I understand that... Gene, was it? Yeah, he was a git to his friend. But that Finny bloke wasn't much better. Honestly, it's obvious Gene felt guilty about breaking his leg. He didn't have to jump to conclusions and agree with Brinker."

"See?" Hermione said proudly. "You _did_ understand the book!"

"Yeah, I understood it. And its terrible," Harry said, setting the novel on the table, hopefully for the last time.


End file.
